Episode 102 (2011)
Power × And × Games (ノウリョク×ト×タイキョク, Nōryoku × To × Taikyoku) is the 102nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on October 30th, 2013. Overview While Ikalgo tries to save Killua, Meleoron reveals his real motives on joining Gon as well as revealing him his Nen abilities. Eating every opponent in every board game thus far, the King's next challenger is a mysterious girl that would change his fate? Summary While Killua is being rescued by the Chimera Ant Ikalgo, Gon accompanies Meleoron in the forest. They sit in front of each other, with Meleoron smoking a cigarette. Gon takes notice of Meleoron's habit of smoking as it would give away his position even if he is invisible. Meleoron thanks him for his advice but he is confident about his powers. He smokes again and suddenly vanishes out of sight. Gon gets surprised as he couldn't sense Meleoron's presence. He tries touching the spot where Meleoron sat before but there is nothing. Meleoron appears again much to Gon's surprise. He explains that he has been there the whole time. The ability is called Perfect Plan which enables him to "erase" his existence by holding his breath: the reason why Gon couldn't touch him before. It is the same way how some people are overlooked by others. Meleoron informs Gon that they are the only ones who know about Meleoron's abilities. They start to walk off and Gon asks Meleoron why he is telling his abilities. Meleoron replies that it could build trust since he is the one taking the risk. If he cannot convince Gon to trust him, then they cannot start anything at all. Once Gon becomes his partner, he will tell him more. In an instant, Gon agrees to be his partner. Meleoron complains about how Gon doesn't know how to bargain and how is he not suspecting everyone. He rants on how Gon cannot make decisions on his own and mentions that Gon's friend Killua will have a fit when he finds out about this. Meleoron even goes as far as insulting himself by calling himself a "suspicious-looking monster". They walk off again and Meleoron asks again if Gon is already sure about it. He still worries about Killua's reaction. Gon guesses that Killua would surely be angry since he is cautious and tends to question everything. But if Gon insists, eventually, things will go his way even if Killua wouldn't like it at first. Meleoron reluctantly agrees and then proceeds to his motives. He wants to defeat the King. Gon listens intently as Meleoron continues that his reason is revenge. He refuses to tell the story behind it at first. Suddenly, Meleoron narrates how the King killed someone dear to him: Peggy. Peggy was beheaded right after the King was born and right in front of Meleoron's eyes. Meleoron tells Gon that he can remember his life as a human and he remembers that Peggy is the name of his foster father's name. Peggy always carried books around and had always been the educational one. Meleoron describes that some Chimera Ants are feral by nature. By then, Gon understands why he is willing to trust Meleoron as he is much like a human. Gon finally introduces himself properly to Meleoron and they shake hands. Meleoron takes the opportunity to show Gon his third and final power. He activates his power and they approach a bird while holding hands. Meleoron touches the bird but it didn't fly away. Gon does the same and Meleoron finally breathes out. The ability is called God's Accomplice which enables a second person to turn invisible as long as they hold hands. It is a powerful technique that Meleoron plans on using against the King. Partnered with Gon, it will let them approach and attack an enemy without their knowledge. The King's strength is not important; as long as they could launch a powerful hit when his guard is lowered, they will win. Meleoron mentions that he watched Gon fighting against Bat and Hollow and how Gon used his technique. He admits that they are his soldiers and he sent them to measure Gon's strength. Gon also admits to Meleoron that there is someone more suited to become Meleoron's partner then him. However, Meleoron refuses to trust others just because Gon trusts them. He tells Gon that Perfect Plan is actually a vulnerable ability; although people cannot sense Meleoron's existence, their attacks could still hit him. If he turns invisible, others can locate him through En. This kind of ability is only invincible if no one knows about it. Gon contacts Knuckle and he shouts on the other line. He informs Gon that because of their plan, Morel had to make a move. He uses his aura to surround the capital to make it harder for Neferpitou to control his puppets. In other words, they cannot perform the selection from a distance. Morel and Knov will consume all their energy to delay Neferpitou. When the operation starts, they won't be in the condition to take on the Royal Guard. Knuckles also informs that they cannot contact Netero as he is holed up somewhere until the last minute, preparing for the final battle. The remaining Hunters: Knuckle, Shoot, Killua and Gon will have to decide whether to face the Royal Guard or send reinforcements. When Knuckle asks about Killua, Gon tells him that Killua isn't there. Knuckle is surprised to know that they split up but later understands that Killua has been working on his own. Gon tries to call Killua but he is not picking up. Knuckle decides that they should meet up on Mandai City. Elsewhere, in the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, the King plays a board game against a ''Shogi'' champion. Meruem asks why the human didn't resign. No answer is given and Meruem proceeds to severe the man's left ear. Meruem despises repeating himself and continues to tell the man that the match ended twenty-two moves ago. Seeing Meruem's angry look, the man attempts to run away but is killed by the King. Shaiapouf announces that the next opponent is the national ''Go'' champion. He hands over the rule book to Meruem and counsels that the game is quite complex. Hours later, Menthuthuyoupi drags in the Go champion. The newcomer is bewildered to see another man dead in the room. Meruem gives him a choice: either sit across him now or die. At the end of the game, the King wins. The Go champion announces that the only reason he lost is exhaustion, fever, and dizziness. Meruem then gives him eight hours and any medicine he needs to be in top condition. If the man loses again, there will be no excuses. As the man leaves, Shaiapouf praises the King on how quickly he is able to learn these games. Meruem replies that everything is because of the feel. The games have different rules but all have a certain rhythm to their moves. It means that disrupting your opponent's rhythm is crucial. Shaiapouf, once again, praises the King and advises that the games will only bore him. Meruem asks for another game and Shaiapouf informs him about the country's professional game: a board game called Gungi. For the past fifteen years, there have been world tournaments and East Gorteau has yet to lose. Their third representative is a five-time reigning champion. Meruem thinks that by beating the champion will make him the best in the world. They start off soon, with the Gungi champion entering the room. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc